


(Do You) Remember Me

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky in the Red Room, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Red Room (Marvel), black widows, steve/bucky if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Bucky Barnes is trying to recover. It's been eight months since the Avengers rescued him from Hydra and he's finally ready to meet all of them. What he was not expecting was for one of them to be the little redheaded ballerina he trained so long ago.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 27





	(Do You) Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Big thanks to my amazing beta reader Aglo! 
> 
> I have to admit I have not read the comic line where Bucky and Natasha meet in the Red Room. I just know its a thing and this story popped into my head. This is NOT Natasha/Bucky. Natasha was a little girl when they met.
> 
> I do NOT speak russian! For the russian bits I typed it in google translate and my beta reader looked it over. Thank you Aglo for checking the Russian!

Today was the day. It had been almost eight months since the Avengers had rescued Bucky. The man in question had spent the last six of those on his and Steve’s floor, not interacting with anyone but his Punk. The first two had seen him in cryo freeze, shaking off the programming and having Stark, Banner and Shuri mess with his mind to try and repair it. He didn’t remember much of those months. Today, though, was the day he was going to meet everyone else. 

They decided to do the introductions on the common floor. That way if anything went wrong he still had his floor as a safe place.

He and Steve rode the elevator to the common floor. They would be the first ones there so Bucky could explore and get used to the space a bit before it filled with people. He walked a few rounds around the whole floor until he was satisfied that there were no traps and he had memorized all the exits. Once he had done that he seated himself in the corner where he could see the entire combined kitchen living room and all the entrances and exits. Steve situated himself next to his best friend and quietly let JARVIS know people could start coming up. 

Bruce and Tony were the first ones to enter. They gave the two men in the corner quick waves before moving to the kitchen to do their own thing. The plan was for Bucky to just be in the same room with other people. Not quite interacting yet. Sam and Clint were next, followed by Wanda and Vision. Then came Thor looking for pop tarts. They each gave Bucky a wave before going on about their own business, with Steve quietly whispering their names, codenames, and a brief description of their powers/abilities. The elevator dinged, signaling that the last Avenger who lived in the tower had arrived and a woman with vivid red hair stepped out. 

Bucky stood and the activity in the room quieted just in case something happened and they had to restrain the Winter Soldier. Natasha looked at Bucky. 

“Ты меня помнишь?” (Do you remember me?) she asked. Someone would only see the hope glimmering in her eyes if they really looked.

“ты...” (you’re…) _A young girl, no more than ten, with flaming red hair, smiled up at him with blood on her knuckles. She had just sparred with, and broke the neck of another little girl with all the grace of the ballerina she was._ “моя ... моя маленькая балерина... На, Наталья” (my… my little ballerina… Na, Natalia) 

“Да” (yes) she responded “Я не думала, что ты вспомнишь” (I didn’t think you would remember) _A group of little girls sat around him after training and chatted. The redhead... Natalia was standing behind him and braiding his hair. He felt a surge of warmth and protectiveness rise up in his belly for her. For all of them._ “Я ... ты заплетала мне волосы после тренировки” (I… you used to braid my hair after training) a ghost of a smile flitted across both assassins faces at the memory “как” (how…) suddenly his words dried up. Natasha understood, though, and nodded towards Clint. Bucky studied the archer for a moment, while Clint tried not to piss himself, then nodded. 

Tony spoke up “Wanna let the rest of the class in on what’s going on?” 

Natasha looked at Bucky, silently asking permission. He nodded. “Barnes trained the widows for a while when I was a girl” 

All eyes turned to Bucky and he went impossibly stiffer at being the center of attention. He reached out and tapped Steve on the arm twice in their predetermined ‘I need to get out of here” sign. 

When the men got back to their floor Bucky locked himself in his room and drowned in memories of little girls dancing and killing. At least one of them had escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments and Kudos give me life and I always welcome constructive criticism! I hope you all have a lovely Day/Night!


End file.
